Some Relaxtion
by TeeAndra
Summary: Both Count Dooku and Obi-Wan longed for a break, they didn't realise that they would find it from each other. For mature readers in later chapters. Please r&r and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Relaxation**

Chapter 1:

Dooku's POV:

It had been a long two weeks... Lord Sidious was furious at me for managing to allow the Republic to find our destination. Although I had to admit the fault wasn't entirely mine; how was I supposed to know that Skywalker was on the planet we were orbiting and had spotted us? However Lord Sidious was under the false belief that I wanted Skywalker to find us because I didn't get along with our captive. Either way, I had to act fast and locate a new place to take our prisoner to, a very stubborn and uncooperative prisoner. One who I have to admit, have gotten to know better than before, he was an interesting man but a Jedi none the less. I cannot and will not become attached to him! Suddenly I heard a bang come from the other room, Grievous most likely. His ways of getting information out of someone was and is very ineffective, yet even I flinched at the sound of it and picturing where Grievous's fist connected with. Then my attention came back to the map and sheets of paper on my desk, 'sigh', if we didn't know where the Jedi are and when they're coming, there was no place our ship could hide without causing attention.

"Master?" My apprentice's voice broke the silence and I looked up to see her with a almost upset look.

"Yes Ventress?" My temper was getting short. She looked at her feet before saying,

"Lord Sidious wishes to speak to you"... Frak!

Obi-Wan's POV:

"Grievous!" I had just missed one of the many punches he had swung at me. I watched as his fist crushed the wall where my head had just been.

"I grow impatient, Kenobi," he lifted me up by my shirt as though I was nothing, "tell me where the Republic are and I might spare you!" he screeched in his monotone voice. I looked at him all the same before repeating myself once again,

"I don't know where they are, incase you haven't noticed, I have been here for at least a month, I don't know!" That clearly annoyed him as he smashed me into a wall kicking me in the stomach in the process, wounding me. I listened for the clank of feet fading before gasping at the sheer pain I was going through.

_'The battle was going well, my fleet was ahead of me and all I had to do was catch up with them and we might have considered this battle won! But force no, it was not that simple as I believed, as Ventress jumped in front of me, her lightsabers just missing me as I came to a quick stop. She turned around, smiling her evil, plotting smile that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, it also didn't help that she was holding two activated lightsabers. I was so focused on her, I didn't sense nor see, one of Grievous's droids pick up a magna staff and electrocute me in the back. I felt pain and fell to my knees out of foolish weakness, then Ventress kicked me in the head, knocking me into the cruelty of darkness. However it wasn't as cruel as the torture I would endure after I woke up...' _I rushed to sit up as I awoke, blinking a few times as I remembered where I was. I laid against the wall and felt...tears?

"No! This is what they want, you can't cry Obi-Wan!" I said to myself, it had been a long month.

Dooku's POV:

Well that was enjoyable, another lecture about how my failure to find a location to hide would cost us. I watched as Grievous stormed out of the cell containing Obi-Wan, smiling slightly at the way he grumbled to himself. Then that smile disappeared as I went back to my desk, retracing my previous steps and trying again, I had difficulty as I could see at the corner of my eye, both Ventress and Grievous were watching me. I closed my eyes, the stress building in me was driving me nuts! I had 5 days until Lord Sidious predicted the Jedi would find us, yet we didn't know where they were. I opened my eyes again, pinching the bridge of my nose and jumping slightly as a tray of food was placed on my desk. I looked up at Grievous with a shocked expression, he only nodded and sat back down at his desk.

"Master, you haven't eaten in days, I hardly see you leave your desk. Please master, relax for the rest of the day." I looked at my papers, it was tempting, however after some thought I finally answered, saying,

"Thank you, both of you but I can't. Lord Sidious predicts the Jedi will be here in 5 days. I don't have time, we need a hiding spot for them not to locate us." Ventress's eyes lit up slightly and smiled before looking at Grievous and snatching my papers from my desk. She placed them on her desk and Grievous walked over and helped her out, his eyes following Ventress's finger. I ate my food quietly, waiting for them to give up...

But they didn't even after I had finished my food.

"If you still want to help out, go see if you can get any information out of Kenobi." Grievous suggested. I nodded and started walking towards the cell door, looking back at them and smiling one of my few smiles at them before walking in the cell.

Inside it was dark, a damp scent hanging around. I walked slowly before finally reaching the bars, holding the helpless looking Jedi with his eyes shut tightly and his arms clutching his stomach. I quickly realized that he was unconscious and would have left but for some reason my eyes were locked on the sight of him. I leaned against a near-by wall and watched him for about a minute or two before his body suddenly started lifting itself up as he sat up, his eyes just starting to open. He blinked a few times then laid against the wall of his cell and I saw, as he opened his eyes again, that there were tears falling from his eyes. Then he started talking,

"No! This is what they want, you can't cry Obi-Wan!" But this wasn't what I wanted surprisingly. Then his eyes met mine and had the force myself **not** to smile at him!


	2. Chapter 2

I owe you guys an explanation. I have uploaded two versions of Some Relaxation. This one and there's one called simply Relaxation it is completed and if you want to read it you can find it by clicking on my name. This version will be edited and improved because it was written two years ago and my writing skills have improved. So you can read it now or wait for the improved version. However you will be waiting a while as I am currently very busy in real life, I have no schedule for writing. Anyway support Oobi-Ku and may the force be with you. Tee. 


End file.
